


So, Hypothetically

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble Babble [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crude Language Because They're Uni Students, Dreamies Work for IT Help, Fluff, Humour, Idiots in Love, It Goes Terribly, M/M, Pining!Donghyuck, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck works for their university’s IT help centre. Along with having graveyard shifts, a boy he possibly wouldn’t mind sharing his last cookie with, and friends disguised as fellow colleagues, it goes as well as it sounds.(“My computer makes this static noise and just freezes up randomly.”“Erh, have you tried turning it off and on again?”)





	So, Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my 4am brain and its last two braincell trying not to die from university, here's the result of procastination!!!

 “Hello, this is Korea University’s IT helpline, how can I help you today?”

A series of heavy breathing greets his ear and Donghyuck worries for a minute. Is this some drunkard calling them by accident? A plea for help? There’s a realm of possibilities when it comes to being in university. Donghyuck would know, he did spot a boy in his underwear hanging for dear life from a balcony on his first day.

Underwear boy had a name, Donghyuck later discovered. Mark Lee. It had been a start to a beautiful friendship but not the end of Mark’s naked torso dangling out in open air for everyone to see. But that’s a story for another day.

“I-I have a big problem.”

He spots Jaemin pushing Renjun who’s on a chair from one end to another, the latter screaming in joy and looking like he’s having too much fun for a person with three deadlines looming over his head. He also spots Jisung smirking whilst shoving a small piece of trash with his leg, out in front of their path.

“Hello?”

“Ah yes,” Donghyuck clears his throat, “What seems to be the big problem?”

“My laptop seems to be haunted.” There’s a crash in the background. “I think a ghost has possessed it.”

Donghyuck blinks. “I’m sorry, a ghost?”

“Yes.” The stranger has the nerve to scoff, “Did you not hear me the first time?”

Donghyuck grimaces, a twitch forming in his forehead because honestly, for the shit he puts up with, he deserves more than the minimum wage. This call seems like it’s heading for the title of worst call received, about to beat the time Mark got subjected to a twenty-minute advertisement for the Mormon community.

Someone that sounds vaguely like their youngest team member screams and Donghyuck sends a silent prayer for the safety of Park Jisung.

“I heard you all right.” He clicks his tongue. “I’m just debating whether to transfer you to the advice hotline. Like, how much sleep have you been getting? Exams near and all, but lack of sleep messes with your brain, kid.”

“I’m a fourth year!”

Donghyuck hums mockingly. “Okay, Susan.” There’s a cry of outrage and Donghyuck would gladly hang up, but he can’t. Rules and whatnot. Too bad it came with his job. “So, what’s this ‘ghost’ of yours been doing then?”

Either the stranger doesn’t pick up on his sarcasm or he’s ignored it, both a valid move to make. “The mouse wonders on its own. I’m trying to get my essay done and it suddenly just shifted and brought me to YouTube and into a vine compilation!”

Donghyuck snorts, tapping his fingers against the table. “Ghost seems to be quite cultured then. Did it make you watch the 'RIP Vine compilation'? Because that’s the good stuff right there.”

“What? No!” The voice hisses. “Now’s not the time to be making jokes.” His life is a joke, Donghyuck contemplates blithely. “What kind of helpline is this?”

“The best.” He announces without missing a beat.

“Then put the 'help' in your helpline and get my laptop to work.” For a person that thinks their laptop is haunted, the stranger sure is snarky, Donghyuck infers.

He sighs, crossing his arm and leaning back on his chair. “Look, all I can think of is someone’s either been pranking you or you’re being watched by the FBI.”

It’s silent for a few minutes and Donghyuck’s about to end the call when the voice suddenly returns, small. “The FBI?”

He sees Mark entering the room just then. His brain short-cuts for a few seconds. Just a few. “Yeah, sometime it watches me too. I usually switch between my outfits and see which one they like.”

“Oh god,” Donghyuck bites his lips to hide his laughter at the aghast tone. “Oh my god, you mean the FBI’s been watching us?”

The person on the other line has some good acting, Donghyuck gives him that. “Yes.”

“Shit, am I going to be a fugitive?” A what? “I downloaded songs illegally. Do you think that’s why?”

Donghyuck scrunches his face, confused, because did this stranger honestly believed what he just said? “Look-”

“Oh my god, I’m a fugitive, aren’t I? I’m too young for this.”

“Hey, wait-”

There’s no stopping the person however. “Who’s going to feed my dogs when they find me? I haven’t even finished the latest season of Gossip Girls.” There’s a pause. “I haven’t told Johnny about the time I broke his Louis Vuitton sunglasses and blamed it on Ten.”

 _Poor_ _Johnny_ , Donghyuck thinks absent-mindedly. “I was just jok-”

“I need to tell him it was me before it’s too late. Lee Taeyong, how can you do this to yourself?”

“Listen, I’m-“

A beep cuts him off.

 _That went well_. Donghyuck closes his eyes and hopes Taeyong makes it out unscathed from this Johnny guy. He probably should call him back and explain.

“What’s wrong?” A voice piques up and Donghyuck dazedly looks up at Mark, his expression that of worry. He has his hair up today _-hoo, that boy is out to get him-_ and a fresh sweater on, judging by the sweet scent that permits his space. Donghyuck thinks it’s strawberries, maybe chocolate? Or a bit of both- oh, and what was he thinking about doing again?

“Uh.”

Mark quirks a brow, and wow, it shouldn’t look _that_ good but it does. “Donghyuck?”

He tilts his head, realising he’s looking a bit like a dimwit. Mark needs to see his suave side, his cool side. Donghyuck needs to play hard to get. Yeah.

“Just wondering why you’d think that sweater and pants would be a good combo.”

Mark scowls.

 _Nailed it_.

 

-☼-

 

Jeno smiles and Donghyuck really likes to know what the boy is thinking. A snippet of Jeno’s mind. Is he cursing them all out? Is he thinking about puppies? Nothing can be deciphered from that smile of his. It’s deathly. Donghyuck has seen first-hand what the smile is capable of.

“You’re telling me to go for it?”

The boy ruffles Donghyuck’s hair and he wants to remind him, he’s only a few months younger. “Yeah, I’m rooting for you, Hyuckie!”

Donghyuck takes his lunchbox out (can it really be called lunchbox if he’s eating it at 2 in the morning?), closing the fridge and looking at Jeno perched on the counter. “You don’t think Mark just humours me?”

He shakes his head vehemently. “Of course not!”

“Really?”

Jeno nods even more and Donghyuck’s afraid the boy will get a concussion. “You should see the way he looks at you. It’s like how I look at my cats.”

He frowns. “What, with red around your eyes and tears from the allergic reaction?”

The smile doesn’t go away but Donghyuck’s willing to bet he’s being sworn out in Jeno’s head. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Yeah.” He sighs, hugging his lunchbox. “I’m just a bit scared.”

The boy shrugs. “What can possibly go wrong?”

 _A lot of things._ His best friend. His first friend here. Donghyuck will not only lose someone precious to him, but also a fellow comrade in the love of cheesy, high school movies because Renjun can say a lot of things but _Mean Girls_ is probably the most successful thing America has produced, damn it.

“Yeah, I’m just being stupid.” He says instead.

 

-☼-

 

The phone rings.

And rings.

And rings.

“Is no one going to get that?” Mark’s voice bellows from where he’s filling some forms out. Donghyuck just chews loudly on his food.

“Can’t, too busy eating.”

Renjun and Jaemin pipe up from the printer room. “Too busy trying to photocopy Jeno’s butt.” There’s some protest and Donghyuck vaguely wonders if he should check whether Jeno’s held against his will. But, the chicken tastes too good. And it’s still warm. _Eh_. Jeno will probably live.

Chenle squirms next to him. “I don’t know Korean that well.”

Mark kind of looks like a tomato, Donghyuck notes while munching on his chicken. “How did you even get hired?” His voice is incredulous. “Wait, never mind. I don’t want to know.” He sees him turning to the final boy in the corner, who’s shamelessly making space to dance.

Donghyuck hopes he doesn’t push any computers off by mistake. The bad thing about having their old computers upgraded to MacBook Airs was that it was flimsily easy to break it. At least good ol’ Taeil, their sturdy computer made in 1994 had been able to handle a few hits by Chenle’s flailing hands.

“Jisung?”

The reply comes, simple and to the point. “I don’t want to.”

“You can’t just not do it, Jisung.” His tone turns a little shrill. “You’re hired for this very reason.”

“I like to take a day off then” Jisung says unhelpfully. He’s stretching now, and Donghyuck mentally bets on what song he’s dancing to today.

There’s a bang. Donghyuck doesn’t look from trying to flick all the vegetable off his chicken but he’s pretty sure it’s Mark’s head impacting the table. Poor table, Mark does have quite a big head. “That’s not how it works.” It’s muffled.

Jisung just blocks him out by turning the music on.

 _Aw,_ Donghyuck pouts. He was so sure Jisung would have danced to  _Move_ today.

“Don’t ignore me, brat.” It’s funny to observe just how frustrated Mark’s getting. It’s at an eight- on a scale of one, being their silly little arguments over whether Red Velvet or Black Pink is better, to a big fat ten, being the week they fought for real and didn’t speak to each other at all.

Jisung starts dancing.

It bumps up to a solid nine and a half.

The ringing has long stopped by now.

 

-☼-

 

“So, hypothetically.” Donghyuck plops on Renjun’s space, leaning against his table. The boy pauses doing his essay and makes a perfect arch of his brow. Woobin would be shaking.

“Big word there.” _Ouch._ He forgets under the sweet façade, sometimes lied a sharp tongue. “Carry on.”

Donghyuck considers whether to go on or not. One hand, he might be humiliated. On the other hand, he might still be humiliated but with a better advice that didn’t consist of _What can possibly go wrong_ , courtesy of Jeno. Oh, sweet Jeno.

He sticks by his motto though -talk now, regret later- and soldiers on. “Hypothetically a person likes his workmate and hypothetically, he wants to ask the person out on a date. But this hypothetical person is scared the other person doesn’t like him back. Even when this hypothetical person is sure a normal friend would not give up the last ticket available to go see a SHINee concert.”

Renjun snorts and the second part of his motto already starts. “Oddly specific.”

“Hypothetically.” Donghyuck stresses. The word is there for a reason!  _A good reason_!

Renjun cracks his knuckles and places his pen down, looking up at Donghyuck with the deadest stare. Is there even any emotions swimming in his eyes, Donghyuck can’t tell. “ _Hypothetically_ , this person should stop being such a wimp and just ask him out.”

Donghyuck makes an offended noise, placing his hand on his chest. “Hypothetical boy would be insulted at your choice of words.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, picking his pen back up and returning to his essay. Some pompous Shakespeare play Donghyuck’s never heard of. “Hypothetical boy shouldn’t be so sensitive then.”

“Hypothetical boy is not sensitive!” Donghyuck whines. It does nothing to Renjun. One day he’s going to master Jeno’s smile and maybe then, he’ll finally heed to Donghyuck’s way.

Renjun scribbles away. “Tell him to ask him to a dinner or something. Start small.”

“What if he’s worried the boy will take it as a friend thing?”

The boy looks about done with the conversation and Donghyuck doesn’t blame him. “Mark’s dumb but not that dumb, Donghyuck.”

“Mark’s not dumb!” Wait. “Wait, I mean- I never said his name? I could be talking about me confessing to Jaemin, for all you know.”

Renjun grunts, not looking up from his paper. “So you admit it’s you.”

It’s like that stupid Samsung phone Mark uses -always convulsing and doing god knows what- when Donghyuck’s mind freezes and promptly shuts down. It takes a few moment to reboot his brain and by then he arrives to a scene of Renjun gallantly smiling at him.

“No.” _Eloquent_.

“It’s okay.” The smaller boy pats his thigh. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out.” He looks up and down at him. “But it does take a dumbass to try covering it.”

Donghyuck splutters. “I’m not-“

For the nth time that night, he gets cut off. “Shush, just take my advice and go diddle daddle with Mark. I have no business watching a romcom playing out when I am knee deep in Macbeth’s ass as to why he’s such a tragic figure.”

He doesn’t even wait for Donghyuck to reply, leaving the boy to stare at the crown of Renjun’s head instead. It's actually a skill how the boy manages to shut him out completely and continue to furiously write away.

Donghyuck knows Renjun can be sweet and bubbly. That's truly does not seem to be the case when a 5000 words essay is due in a few days however.

(There’re also 600 emails for IT help waiting on the computer in front of Renjun, ignored for the purpose of writing about this Macgregorys or Mcdonalds person.)

 

-☼-

 

Jaemin makes his appearance when Donghyuck tries to be productive for the five minute he knows he can, dumping a pile of folders on Donghyuck’s desk.

“So, I heard you went to Renjun for advice.”

“ _Yes, hello Donghyuck_.” He says. “ _How are you? Sorry for planting my heavy ass folders on top of your hand_.”

“Shit, sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all. Doesn’t even try to wedge Donghyuck’s hand away from the stack of folders. “But I’m still offended you didn’t come to me.”

Donghyuck glares witheringly at Jaemin. “And what would you have told me? _You_?”

Jaemin pouts and the glasses perched on his face makes an adorable sight. Honestly, he realises he could fall for any of the boys in here. They’d make a heart-throbbing boy band. The dream team. _Wow._ He wonders what sparked the idea.

“I know a lot about pining.”

Donghyuck levels him with a stare. “You get a confession every other week.”

“I watched a lot of movies, okay.” Jaemin defends himself. “So, if I can put in my two cents-“

“I don’t want to hear about your two cents, Jaemin-“

“I think it would be a good idea to confess to Mark because it’s getting borderline annoying with your whining in the 00’ liner group chat-“

“-because it’ll probably be stupid and irrelevant-“

“-and maybe you’ll learn not to cringe whenever we walk in public and you see anything with a beating heart making any sort of romantic gestures-“

“-and honestly I could just ask Yuta if I wanted a stupid advice.“

“-and what you’re saying is actually very rude.” Jaemin stomps his foot, crossing his arms. He looks as threatening as a five-year old kid. Like he knows Jaemin can probably pull his hair if he wishes but it probably won’t hurt knowing how much the boy actually cares for all of them.

Donghyuck moves back to sorting out his pile of forms. It's only a little shuffle before he reckons he's due for a break anyway. Sorting through two of them had been a pain and a half and that's most than what half his friends had done. Standing up, he ignores Jaemin’s loud guffaw. “Thanks for the advice.” He makes sure to entail how monotone his tone sounds.

The last thing he hears is Jaemin shouting, "One day you'll need me and my awesome counselling and I won't be there. _And then you'll know_!"

 

-☼-

 

He had thought taking a break outside would be easy to steam in his thoughts. Maybe wonder what led to torture himself with a music degree, having to cook for himself every single day and why he had thought helping underwear boy would be a good idea. Because look where that got him.

3am in the dead of night with five hooligans and one more his heart beats faster for.

And he had really thought he could do it all in peace but peace doesn’t seem to be in the dictionary of whatever’s controlling him in this game he calls reality. There's a shadow of two figures outside, Chenle and Mark. Donghyuck could tell straightaway one of them had been Mark. Perks of always staring at the boy when the older's not looking. 

“Hey.”

Mark spins around from talking to Chenle. “Oh hey, Hyuck. I was just telling Chenle about that time we decided to go to Lotte World and thought it would be a good idea to go on a ride after having a full meal.”

Donghyuck laughs. “I’m pretty sure Chenle doesn’t want to hear about how green our faces turned.”

The youngest among them shakes his head, and he smiles. Donghyuck wants to pinch his cheek and tease him at the same time. He reminds him of his younger brother. Both him and Jisung. “No, don’t worry. It’s funny!”

“Are you sure you’re just saying that because you don’t want to hurt my feelings?” Mark jokes.

Chenle laughs and Donghyuck prays no one  near their vicinity wakes up. His laugh were always - _how to say_ \- loud. “No, seriously. Something similar happened to me too! I was on-”

Jisung chooses to pop his head out at that exact moment and it’s safe to say Donghyuck won’t be see the younger in a movie anytime soon. “Uh, Chenle, I need you.”

The younger visibly vibrates in happiness. Donghyuck can’t place why. “What for?”

“Um.” Jisung sure didn’t think far ahead. He also has a red face. _Huh_. “Your friend, Sicheng called. He wants to um, to talk to you about Kun?”

“Oh, sure!” Chenle quickly shuffles in, and it’s only when the door shuts that Mark voices his thought.

“It’s 3:15 in the morning?”

Donghyuck’s sometimes glad the boy doesn't seem to have the ability to catch on fast, otherwise hiding his feelings would have been a whole lot harder. Donghyuck's bad enough as it is anyways. “Maybe it’s an emergency?”

Mark pursues his lips, nodding in agreement. He sits on the curb and pats the space next to him, letting his legs stretch out. “How’s your song coming along?”

Small talk. Donghyuck can do this. “It’s going fine. You? Learning about history hasn’t bored you out yet?”

He shoves Donghyuck playfully. “I’m telling you, it’s an interesting subject!”

“Whatever you say, Mark.”

“ _No,_ I meant it!” Mark tries to persuade. “Today, we had a lecture briefly about Greek mythology and did you know Eros had a brother named Antores? He’s the God of…” History hadn't been something Donghyuck never paid attention to or even liked, choosing to sleep rather than listen to his teacher, back in his high school days. But maybe it’s the way Mark lights up when he speaks about the Victorian era or how the Vikings conquered Europe, that has Donghyuck raptured in his orbit.

Donghyuck gets called the sun a lot, but if he’s the sun then Mark’s the milky way he’s orbiting around.

He just hopes he won’t fall into a void somewhere and get his heart broken.

 

-☼-

 

It's a little past 4 in the morning now and Donghyuck would have been in cloud nine for the rest of his shift. Especially after the little chat he had with Mark alone. Full of fluffy feelings and smitten eyes. _Well_ , he would have if it weren't for this person showing up to their help centre for its intended use and making him try and work his brain again.

And Donghyuck’s quite a nice person. Really. Ask Mark. Wait, no. Maybe Jaemin. Nah, the brat wouldn’t. Renjun? He puts anyone he sees in a chokehold. Recent victim read: Park Jisung. _Ah hah,_ Jeno!

Just ask Jeno.

But even the nicest person has their limits.

“For the last time, I cannot help you if you do not let me have access to your account.” He glares at the person popping up at 4am - _4am!-_ in the morning with an embarrassed flush to his face and the iPad he holds onto for his dear life. Donghyuck would think he’s holding top secret government plans by how tight he’s gripping it.

“Don’t play innocent with me.” He points at Donghyuck, eyes narrowing. “You’re just going to take it and steal all my info and run off, conning under my name.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and thinks back to all the times he had prank-called hotlines and hopes the apologies he sends reaches them.

Jaemin sniggers somewhere in the room and Donghyuck sends a middle finger from behind his back. “First of all, it’s under the university policy that all information remains private. Secondly, I do not even want to _con_ under your name. Why would I when I possess a face like this? (There’s a scoff that sounds suspiciously like a certain Maple Syrup.) Thirdly, what am I going to do? Steal your Facebook account to play Candy Crush? Take all your crops away in Farmville?”

The boy in front of him hesitates and Donghyuck could really care less. “Give me your password if you want to. Otherwise, please leave.”

He sees the boy frowning. “Isn’t this bad customer service?”

“It’s _university_. I’m pretty sure all of our sleep combined wouldn’t even reach double digits in hours, what did you expect?”

It’s a few more moments but slowly, the stranger huffs, placing his iPad on the counter. “Fair enough. But I mean it! No funny business.”

Donghyuck takes the iPad away, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, your Farmville account is fine with me. Name?”

“Doyoung.” And then he sniffs. “It took me ten years to build that up.”

“Wow.” Donghyuck mumbles. “Sure got all the ladies that way, didn’t you?”

“I’m gay.”

He gives an unimpressed stare. “So have you gotten any guys yet either?”

“I’ll give a bad review.” Doyoung barks. “I will.”

“Be my guest.” He answers distractedly. Doyoung could give them one star and Donghyuck would still be standing in this exact same spot a few weeks later. There’s just something about working from midnight to seven hours later that sounds unappealing to anyone else. “Password?”

It’s a mumble and Donghyuck doesn’t know what Doyoung expects from him. He’s not a nosy aunt in a family gathering, for gods’ sake. “Huh?”

He strains to hear it. “ _Starshineboydoyoung1996_.”

Donghyuck doesn’t judge. He really doesn’t.

 

-☼-

 

A few hours after when the sun is peeking out (Jisung grumbled how even the sun gets to sleep and Donghyuck just patted his head, letting the sleepy boy lean on him and once again, disregards Renjun who tries to explain that’s not how science works), he spots Mark shrugging on his jacket. The advice from earlier on plays out in his head, albeit without all the unneeded insults. It’s what Donghyuck needs to decidedly move, lest the tiny courage he has fizzles out like his will for completing his degree.

Jisung whines when he stands up but soon finds Chenle’s shoulder a comfortable place to lean on.

Said boy’s cheeks are getting adorably red.

Donghyuck makes a mental note to question it later.

Right now, right now though, he’s heading towards his dilemma face on like a man on a mission. For the woes of love, or whatever Jaemin says to him whenever he’s in his romantic mood. Usually after watching another re-run of some sappy k-drama.

 _You can do this!_ It’s a constant mantra playing in his head. Kind of like that time when _Ring Ding Dong_ did not stop running through his mind during his high school finals. It’s a wonder he passed.

And he knows Mark’s just a few steps away but he can’t help but let his feet move on their accord. Soon enough, he’s watching the boy look weirdly at him as he turns to go around the long way. But it’s not a long way, not really, not when he’s actually just going around each corner in hopes that it turns into a maze and Donghyuck ends up somewhere near the exit. Or Narnia. Whatever works best.

Except that doesn’t happen.

Because he’s in a 200ft squared room and the only exit happens to be the one near Mark.

He arrives not even a minute in.

Mark laughs and Donghyuck wants to punch him for being so beautiful. Or kiss him. It’s a constant battle. “What was that for?”

“Training for a marathon.” He answers without thinking. “ _Anyways_ , I wanted to ask you something.” Donghyuck carries on before Mark questions him even more.

He sees Jeno perking up out the corner of his eyes and wishes his friends weren’t so invested in his mortification. But then again, what kind of friends would they be if they weren't?

Mark looks a bit expectant. Donghyuck hopes he’s not waiting for him to tell him he’s returning Mark’s hoodie or something. Because he isn’t. That hoodie might as well have Donghyuck’s name on it now. “Shoot.”

“I was just tha-thinking.” The last time Donghyuck stumbled around his words was in ninth grade where he had been a mere, scrawny, mushroom haired teenager confessing his love to a senior by the name of Jung Jaehyun. The senior was nice, handsome and so, so, cool. (He had gotten rejected though, albeit nicely) “I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Jaemin's practically on the edge of his seat. “I’m glad you’re thinking, Donghyuck.” Mark chuckles.

“Shut up.” He grouses. “I was just thinking…” He repeats. The next few words are at the tip of his tongue. It just needs to come out, come out like he had done three years ago to his family. “…whether you wanted your hoodie back or not?” Too bad it gets swallowed down faster than Jungwoo inhaling the last batch of curly fries.

Jaemin throws his hands up in outrage, stalking out the other door. Donghyuck doesn’t know what he plans to do there, considering it’s the toilets. It’s a sheepish grin he gives when Mark’s smile falters. “Oh. Um, no. You can keep it.”

He tries to laugh. It comes out borderline hysterical. “Uh, nice. Thanks.”

Renjun shakes his head in disappointment but doesn’t look too surprised. Chenle gives him a pitying look. A twelve-year-old is giving him pitying look. What has the world come to?

“Was that all?” Mark asks softly. He looks like the man of Donghyuck’s dream.

He coughs. Too bad it’s staying a dream for now. “Y-Yeah.”

“Cool.”

There’s a poignant silence.

The atmosphere is awkward, and its twin sisters, humiliation and regret also makes an appearance.

Donghyuck wonders if it’s too late to resign from university.

 

-☼-

 

“ _Next time_ ,” he mutters later, slumping against his door when he’s back in the confinement of his room. It’s little comfort when the only response he gets is his roommate, Yukhei, snoring the building down on the room opposite. “Next time.”

A notification pops up and Donghyuck swipes to read it.

 _‘Wimp.’_ It reads.

He quietly closes his phone and hopes his roommates’ snores drown out the sounds of his screams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> join me on **[twitter](https://www.twitter.com/heavenleehyuck)** as i try not to scream daily about donghyuck and get soft about markhyuck :'))))))


End file.
